Conventional methods employed to fabricate fiber-optic laser modules typically align the focal point of the optical fiber and the laser for maximum coupling efficiency as an intermediate fabrication step performed before the module is completely fabricated. However, such methods suffer from a significant drawback since the fiber-laser alignment can be disturbed by subsequent fabrication steps and post-fabrication certification tests, such as sealing the lid and burn-in, respectively, which can adversely effect the coupling efficiency of the laser module.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing drawback of conventional fabrication methods by providing an improved method for aligning the optical fiber and laser of a laser module to maximize its coupling efficiency.